


You and Your White Horse

by WildChildALR



Series: Galahad Chronicles [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, comforting mike, hurt ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildALR/pseuds/WildChildALR
Summary: Mike visits Ginny in the hospital and brings her something to cheer her up





	

I own nothing

* * *

Looking up at the illuminated windows breaking up the darkness Mike questioned if this was really such a good idea. She could be sleeping, having tests done, hell he could be the last person she wanted to see right now. But after watching Rachel's commentary on Ginny's injury he couldn't sit at home anymore. He had to see for himself the extent of the trauma dealt to his rookie. A large part of him wanted to know she was ok, that she would quickly return and be trading snarky banter soon enough. But another part, one he would easily admit to wanted to stick it to Rachel and prove her wrong. In her exposé she made Ginny's injury seem career ending, that she would fade within the next season and simply be a stepping point for the next female player to take up the plate.

And so as he walked through the main entrance he made sure he was extra charming to the girl at the front reception, asking for Ginny's room number. The brunette, Shannon her name tag read, was all too eager to give it to him. As he turned towards the hallway leading to the elevator however, an item in the gift shop window caught his eye. A quick call to the security manager and three season passes later, his peace offering was tucked under his arm as he rode up to the proper floor.

* * *

Ginny couldn't sleep. She lay in the hospital bed, propped up with a few pillows but it did little to comfort her. Hospitals made her skin crawl. Maybe it was lingering paranoia after the crash that killed her father, but the few times she had entered a hospital since, all she could think about was all the people trapped inside the massive building and how their lives were drastically changing. Some were being born, some were dying. Some were in pain so great they wished for death, others were dead to the world except for a forced lingering heartbeat.

The doctors had told her they needed to do more tests. They wouldn't tell her anything beyond the need for more poking, prodding and scanning. If she wasn't so stubborn she'd be wishing for her brother right now, maybe even wishing for Amelia. That her agent would bully the doctors into giving her a straight answer. But she was too stubborn to wish for that, even in the quiet loneliness of her room. Turning on the TV she made a point of avoiding ESPN and other news channels, instead settling on The Cooking Channel. Currently a repeat episode of Cake Wars was playing, the contestants building cakes themed on Beauty and the Beast.

The final contestants were moving their masterpieces to the judging table when she heard a knock on her door. Jumping slightly she turned and quickly spotted Mike standing in the doorway.

"Hey." She greeted a little hesitant, her voice sounding tired as she turned off the TV.

Trying to smile he replied, "Hey."

Pushing herself up further into a seated positon she frowned at the sling tethering her injured arm to her side.

Moving quickly to the bed Mike offered, "You need some help?"

"No I got it. Thanks." She brushed off lounging back onto the pillows. "What are you doing here? What time is it? It's gotta be so late."

Smirking slightly he removed his coat and plopped down in the chair closest to the bed as he bragged, "I am the unofficial Mayor, Baker. I sweet talked the receptionist not to mention head of security, so here I am." His expression fell as he added, "Unless you don't want me here."

"No, no its not that. Its just... I wasn't sure how things went after I went down. If I lost the game for the team-" She sputtered quickly her eyes going bright with moisture.

"Woah! Slow down. We won the game, not that that's what matters. We were all shaken after you left, more concerned if you were going to be ok." He assured placing a hand on the bed, a hair's breath away from her hip. "You are ok aren't you?"

Shrugging her good shoulder Ginny revealed, "They wont tell me anything."

Snorting Mike questioned, "And Amelia isn't threatening to sue?"

"I haven't seen or talked to her since before the game. We had a fight and I may have unofficially fired her."

Mike sat a long moment in silence watching Ginny pick invisible lint off her blanket, her face guilty and regretful. Finding his voice he told her, "I've fired my agent over thirty times since my career began."

"What?" She scoffed, "No way you've always had the same agent."

"True but we rarely agree. I'd want to do some publicity stunt with some extreme athlete, or even a beer commercial, but he'd shoot it down. Say it wasn't part of the 'brand' we had built. For awhile that's what I thought he saw me as, a name and face with nothing behind it and I resented the hell out of him for it. But eventually I realized that was him doing his job. He was responsible for the image I projected, and he protected that so I could focus on my career, so that I could live my life outside of worrying if what I said or did seemed too this or too that."

"Yeah but I don't want someone always telling me what to do, who to trust, who to care about. I want to live my life Mike. How I want to live it." 

Laughing mirthlessly he responded, "Then you picked the wrong career Rookie. There's always going to be people telling you who you should be, how you should act."

Ginny sighed and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. "So your saying I should apologize, beg Amelia to come back."

"I'm saying you should talk to her. See if her coming back is what's best for you. Not that I'm telling you what to do." He splayed his hands in front of him. "I don't plan on galloping in on my white Charger or anything. They wouldn't let me bring him up the elevator." Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes before he added, "Which reminds me."

Picking up his coat he had placed on the other chair he pulled out his present. Handing it over he smiled seeing the joy on Ginny's face.

"You got me my own white horse." She laughed clutching the stuffed animal to her chest, burying her face in the silky mane.

Smiling fondly he said, "I know you don't need saving but it always helps to have a trusty steed handy. I think little Mike will do just fine for your gallant rescuing needs."

Snorting a barely held back laugh she scoffed, "Little Mike? Just how conceited are you?"

"I bought him, I name him." He quipped, making to snatch the toy back by its blue and silver braided bridle and reins.

Clutching it tighter Ginny countered, "But he's a gift. So I can rename him if I want."

Sighing dramatically in mock-defeat he let his hand fall back to were it had been on the bed. "Fine. But nothing dumb, like Beiber or Drake or whatever."

"Like I would ever name anything I genuinely like Beiber." She rolled her eyes. Placing the stuffed horse on her lap, she studied its brown glass eyes and fingered its silver hooves.

"Galahad." She said finally. "I'll call him Galahad."

"Like King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?" Mike questioned, his brow scrunching wondering why she had chosen that figure.

"Yeah, but Galahad wasn't just any knight, he was the best. You should know, you were there right?"

"Ha ha." He barked rolling his eyes.

Over the next hour they talked and joked like they had for weeks over their nightly phone calls, but eventually Ginny's eyes began to droop and after her third jaw popping yawn in a row Mike decided it was time to leave.

"Goodnight Ginny." He smiled warmly, gently pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Sleepily she murmured, "I like when you call me Ginny."

Swallowing past the lump in his throat Mike whispered, "I can't call you that too much Rookie, not while we're teammates. For the same reason you refuse to have that conversation."

As a small snore began to drift from her nose Mike realized she was asleep and likely missed his confession. But right now it didn't matter. One day they would have that talk. No matter what happened, what they put each other through, or what the world tried to throw at them, they were going to figure out just what they meant to each other.

After all, Mike thought watching Ginny snuggle Galahad tighter, they had their own white horse to save each other upon.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I work for reviews!


End file.
